A Street Rat and A Rich Boy
by ms.sixteencandles
Summary: Millicent Redburr never had a good life. She lived on the streets, and worked at a very low pay video store. Then she got caught up with the trouble makers of the boardwalk. She would say they were the best thing that ever happened to her. But then she met Jonathan.


I walked down the empty sidewalk, whistling a tune I didn't realize was _Poor Jack _until I thought about it. I heard shifting in the bushes a while behind me and I stopped walking. I quickly turned to see a boy a little younger than me; he was about 16, standing in front of me. He had a knife at my heart, instead of the normal throat. _Smart kid._ I thought, putting my hands in the air. I reached into the pocket of my jeans, going for my wallet.

"I don't want your money, girl. I need to talk to you, ask you some… questions." He said looking up and down at me.

"Fine." I said hesitantly, knowing David was going to be pissed I wasn't home for sunrise. The boy grabbed my arm violently then swung around to my back, placing the tip of his knife at my heart again. We walked for a long time, but nobody was on the streets at this time of night. We eventually ended up at a somewhat large white house with every light on. He opened the door, still holding my arm. He half dragged me into the house, where another boy stood up instantly.

"Jonathan, what the hell?!" The boy yelled. Jonathan let go of my arm then locked the door. I slowly sauntered over to one of the couple couches in the main room and sat down standing up.

"Wow, these are comfortable. We don't have anything like this at the cave." I smiled, bouncing up and down on the plush sofa. I looked up to see the boy staring at me with wide eyes. "What? Did I say something weird? I tend to do that a lot, sorry. My name is Millicent, nice to meet you." I greeted, looking around.

"Okay, fine. Jonathan made a mistake, and I'm sorry. He's gotten obsessed with trying to find a vampire, and he's been bringing everyone he sees out at night home. I'm Chris, and this is my roommate Jonathan, if you didn't already notice that." He introduced, gesturing to himself, and then his friend. I waved to Chris lightly, saying a kiddish hello, as well.

"Well, I must say you have a very nice house here. Jonathan made no mistake, I assure you. I am a vampire, to put it bluntly, and I am only telling you this because it is nearly sunrise and my brothers back home will be worrying. I need to get to the nearest source of darkness, if I am to stay over day." I informed quickly and politely. Both the boys stared at me, their mouths agape.

"Are you kidding?" Chris asked, still staring at me completely astonished.

"Why would I have any reason to lie to you?" I remarked, tossing my dark brown hair over my shoulder. Just now I noticed how exited Jonathan was. I sent him and smile and tilted my head slightly to the side. Jonathan blushed, and then turned to Chris.

"Can I talk to her? Please, I really want to know about her and her friends!" Jonathan begged, sounding less like a little kid and more like a whining teenager. (As he was one.) Chris sighed and looked at me, asking without talking if it was okay with me. I gave a small nod, and then looked back to Jonathan.

"Okay, John, you can talk to her." Chris answered, while sagging his head down. Jonathan practically yipped, then grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs, weaving quickly through a couple hallways. Before I knew it I was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed.

"So, how did you become a vampire, and who are your 'brothers' that you keep talking about?" Jonathan asked. He had a small notebook in his hand and a pen, ready to write down everything I say.

"Well, that's a long story, because it takes quite a while to become vampire in the first place." I said, getting myself more comfortable on the bed.

_*Flash Back*_

I walked down the pier, gingerly pushing through people and making my way to my part time job at the video store.

"Hello Max, nice to see you today. Sorry I'm a bit late; you know how hard it is to get through the pier at night." I excused while walking to the back of the store.

"Don't stress yourself, Milly. It happens to everyone." He said barely turning his head. I didn't notice the woman walking in with a little boy, but I kept talking.

"I will remind you, I don't want to be called… Milly." I realized that Max was talking to the woman. _Oh great. _I thought _Max is putting the moves on another woman. _I continued shelving the movies, occasionally glancing back at Max. I glanced back to see the four boys walk in the store, I never knew their names, but they came in the shop every once and awhile. Last time they were there, Max told them to stay away from the shop. They walked to the back of the shop where I was.

"Hey girl." A boy with beautiful but wild blonde hair said. He grinned childishly, winking. His colourful-jacketed friend looked at me in the same way.

"No way, boys." I rejected, rolling my eyes. The boys kept on walking around the shop, and ended up in front of Max again.

"I told you not to come in here anymore." Max warned. The boys walked out, all of them looking at the woman in front of Max, and then smiling. I began to eavesdrop, listening to Max.

"Wild kids." Max said.

"Oh they're just young. We were that age too, once. Only they dress better." The woman laughed.

"You've got a generous nature. I like that in a person. My name's Max." Max introduced himself. I was getting bored with standing around. I walked up to Max to talk quick. As I got up there I heard the woman introduce herself as Lucy.

"Is there something you need, Milly?" Max asked, looking away from Lucy and at me.

"Um, not really, I just wanted to know if I could leave early tonight." I asked nervously, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes, fine. You can have the rest of the week off, as well." He sighed, looking down. I was shocked that he would do that.

"U-uh, okay. Thanks Max." I jogged out of the shop and headed off the pier and headed toward the boardwalk.

"Are the boys that walked into the shop your so called brothers?" Jonathan asked eagerly.

"Calm down, I'm getting to it, you just have to listen. Be patient and you'll get the information you want and need." I half scorned. I took a deep breath and continued

_*Flash Back*_

I strolled down the boardwalk humming along with the music from a nearby concert. "_And I've lost my light for I toss and turn - I can't sleep at night. Once I ran to you, now I'll run from you"_ I was walking near the railing mainly because it wasn't as busy as the middle. I walked around a pillar, and then froze in my tracks. The boys from the comic shop were there. _Oh no, I don't want to have anything to do with them. They are freaky._ I thought while turning around and covering my face with my hand.

"Hey look! It's that girl." I recognised the voice of the wild blonde. Sighing grudgingly; I turned back around to face them. I walked closer to the boys, and then hoisted myself up onto the railing, one leg over the edge, one leg above the boardwalk.

"My name is Millicent, by the way. Not girl." I snapped. We were all silent for quite a while, until the wild blonde started cracking really bad jokes. Everyone was laughing except the platinum blonde, who was just watching the tide and smoking a cigarette.

"Okay, okay, um… oh! What kind of bone will a dog never eat? A trombone!" Wild blonde cracked out laughing like a mad man. I snickered along with their stupid puns.

"Paul, enough. Our friend is getting bored." The platinum blonde said. I looked at him quizzically.

"Who, me? I didn't know I was your friend. Don't get me wrong, that sound nice." I awkwardly stated, looking around.

"Why not? You didn't have to come and sit with us, but you chose to. We didn't force you." He smiled, noticing my mistake. I thought about it and realized he was right.

"Hey we're leaving soon, do you wanna come with us?" Paul asked, swinging his legs over the railing and jumping back down onto the boardwalk.

"Sure. Is anyone else coming?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. We have two other friends coming with us." The colourful jacketed boy said. "I'm Marko, by the way." He introduced.

"My name's Dwayne." The brunette boy said, nodding in my direction. I waved gingerly, smiling.

"David. We should go now." David said, starting to walk away. "You can ride on the back of Paul's bike." I looked over to Paul. He smirked, and then winked. I rolled my eyes and followed David and the other boys.

"Why would you just go with some random boys you just met?" Jonathan questioned, staring me down.

"Dude, I'm sitting in your room right now. There're five other boys sitting down stairs. If you think going with random boys you just meet is this wrong, I wouldn't be here. So you are in no condition to patronize me about boys right now." I snapped, sitting up.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Jonathan blushed. "Okay keep going, please." He got his notepad ready.

"Okay, just stop interrupting and I'll continue." I sighed.

_*Flash Back*_

We got over to the bikes, that weren't that far away from where we were standing, but we had to wait for a girl named Star and a little boy named Laddie. We were talking and joking, and then their attention all turned to a girl who I guessed was Star and a different boy. He was maybe a year younger than us. All of the boys hushed, still smiling, but David looked upset.

"Michael's nice, I like Michael!" Star giggled as she walked with Michael.

"Are you hungry? You want to get something to eat?" Michael asked in a deep-ish husky voice.

"Okay." Star replied, going up to the new boy and his dirt bike. Quickly, Paul grabbed me and put me on the back of his bike and we rode a little bit so that David we were surrounding them.

"Where're going, Star?" David asked, judgingly. Michael looked uneasy around the boys.

"For a ride." She said making sure not to look at David directly. She went to get on Michael's bike.

"Star." David said calmly but with a hint of warning. She looked up to David, her eyes wide. David gave her a look and the she walked up to him and got on his bike. Paul laughed hitting his bike handle. I noticed Michael looking directly at me, over his shoulder. I blushed, then turned my head and buried my face into Paul's jacket. David talked to Michael.

"You know Hudson's bluff? Overlooking the point?" David asked, staring Michael down. He understood what David was asking and replied.

"I can't beat your bike." Michael said, declining the challenge.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up." David convinced. We all peeled off down onto the beach. I held tight to Paul, but still laughed and shouted like the other boys. After a while, Michael and David disappeared slightly ahead of the rest of us. After a minute, we stopped the bikes quickly to see Michael running toward David. Mike punched David in the face just the boys got up to him. They grabbed him, but he shook the boys off.

"Just you! Just you." Mike challenged David. I had my hand over my mouth in astonishment. Michael looked nothing like the boys, nor David. He couldn't fight him. David just smiled.

"How far are you willing to go?" David grinned. Mike calmed down and we walked over some old scaffolding and stairs. There was an entrance to a cave that said, 'KEEP OUT'. The boys led us into the cave. It was furnished like an old hotel, a large fountain in the middle, and old chandeliers were fallen and some were still hanging. There were beds with thin curtains draped around them.

"This can't be where you live, can it?" I asked, still taking in the scenery.

"Yep. This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header." David explained, plopping down into an old but usable wheelchair.

"So check it out, Milly!" Paul laughed while lighting up a joint. I noticed Marko holding a pigeon, and he noticed me.

"Oh, I kinda own the pigeons that live here with us." He said, petting the bird. I nodded and grinned.

"Ah. So I see." I replied, still smiling.

"Marko, food." David almost demanded. Marko simply nodded, dropped the pigeon that fluttered to the ground, then ran out of the cave. Twenty minutes later Marko returned.

"Feeding time!" He hollered as he hopped into the cave.

"Chinese. Good choice." David complimented as Marko distributed the food. He tossed me a carton of noodles and a pair of chopsticks. I grabbed them and quickly began eating. I hadn't had something like this in a while. Living on the streets was hard enough; getting food was the hardest part. If Max hadn't given me a job I would have still been eating food out of a trash can.

"How are those maggots?" I heard David ask from across the room. Michael had a carton of rice and a fork. David talked again. "You're eating maggots Michael how do they taste?" I snickered at the stupid prank. He looked down then threw the box and spat out the contents of his mouth. I was confused seeing as there was only rice on the ground.

"That's sad." I heard Paul laugh next to me. David apologised and offered Michael his food. Michael looked at it and then looked away again, disgusted.

"They're worms!" He exclaimed. I glanced down at my own noodles to see a ton of wriggling worms. I was still chewing my most recent bite, and it didn't feel, or taste like worms. _What the hell is going on here? Why do my noodles look like worms?_ I thought. I looked over to see Paul staring at me, like waiting for a reaction. I turned my attention over to David who was chewing.

"They're only noodles, Michael." He said, raising his eyebrows. He whispered something to Marko, who was standing next to him. Marko nodded then got a bottle of wine from a drawer. He gave it to David, who took a drink then offered it to Michael.

"Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us." He stared Michael down handing the bottle over to the hesitantly accepting boy. The other boys started to chant his name.

"You don't have to. It's blood!" Star warned. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said. Then tilted the bottle back and took a sip. All the boys cheered and hooted. I stood up and stomped over to Michael. I snatched the bottle out of his hands and took a drink. The boy got quiet until David hooted happily, then they started cheering again. Paul jumped up to me and hugged me so tight he almost broke my ribs. Then started the best party ever, including me and Michael finishing off the wine, and Michael getting his ear pierced. After a while the boys convinced me to get on the back of Pauls bike. Michael came with us to a bridge with train tracks over it.

"What's going on?" Michael asked. The boys laughed.

"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko, what's going on?" David joked as we walked along the bridge.

"I don't know. What's going on Paul?" Marko replied looking to Paul.

"Wait a minute, who wants to know?" Paul laughed.

"Michael wants to know!" Dwayne finished, snickering. I looked over the bridge as David talked. My attention turned again when Marko spoke.

"Goodnight Michael." He smiled before jumping off the bridge. I gasped. Paul grinned then strutted up to the edge.

"Bottoms up, man!" He glanced over to me then snapped his fingers and followed Marko off the edge.

"Oh not him too!" I whined quietly, only to get a humorous look from David. Dwayne was next. Then David, while inviting us to come with them. After he jumped Michael and I walked up to the edge and look over, expecting the worse, but only getting four boys dangling from supports.

"Join us." David said in a some-what creepy voice. We obeyed by jumping down with them. Michael hung next to David While I was on the opposite side next to Paul. Paul was swinging his legs and kicking Marko. He swung back and bumped me.

"Hey, watch it Paul!" I hollered. He laughed.

"Aw, chill out, girl." He continued to swing and laughed. The rails started to bounce. I could hear David from across the supports.

"Fun, huh?" He smiled, as motionless as possible. Michael was freaking out, trying to hold on for his life. I didn't find it very hard to hold on, in my experience. Then Paul fell from the rails. I gasped and looked down. If he jumped, it must be safe, so I followed. All I can remember is plummeting through fog twisting and spinning. Then I woke up in the cave from the night before.


End file.
